A new cullen
by twilghtgirly
Summary: What if Jasper lost his control and turn marissa,a girl with a troubled past.will the family love or hate her? will she stay on track? and what's her power that scares all the cullen's? and who does she form a close bond with? first fanfiction
1. no you didn't

**Chapter one**

**MPOV **

I was so glad to be pack home, I'd been at my sister's wedding for two weeks. I was supposed to be there for three but I got inspired and came back to my boyfriend of three months, Paul. I wasn't in love with him but I wanted to be so bad. I was sick of being alone even my baby sister had someone. So I hope on the first plane to Seattle and came strait to his house. Oh I can't wait to see the look on his face. I didn't knock just walk in to his apartment. That was a mistake. Why you ask? We'll Paul had his tongue down some slut's mouth.

" What the hell?" was all I could say.

"Marissa, what are you doing here, I thought your were in New Mexico" he still had his arm around _her_ waste.

"Well, I was so excited to see you and came home early but I see your busy so I'll make this quick. We're through and if you have any self respect I say you fallow me" I said the last part to the girl she probably was a victim to.

" Marissa, wait I'm sorry but I fell in love with her. I hope we can still be friends" the as whole.

"Sure I mean you most be in love. I mean you we're so distanced last time I was in your room" I referred to the night before we left it got steamy but are clothes stayed on, I am a virgin after all.

" What ever I hope you two are happy" I turned on my heel to leave but he ha the nerve to grab my hand.

" I'm so sor-" I yanked my hand away.

" **Don't you dare finish that sentence" **That's it I'm through keeping my cool " **get it through your head, I'm done with you and if you ever touch me again or I'll got your fucken hand off"**

**This time I ran out if the apartment before he could say anything else. Shit. I had taken a cab to his house god knows how long I'd be stuck here. I was debating weather or not to call my dad to come and get me when to cold ands started to pull me back. I was to pissed to scream. Who ever had the nerve to mess with me tonight was screwed.**

"**I'm so sorry, you just smell so good." a velvet voice whispered in my ear. The last then I saw before the unobtainable pain was a flash of blond being pulled of me, be to gods. Then I black out from pain.**


	2. pain without love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pain. That's all I felt. Physically the worst, emotionally crushed, I knew I was in hell, I knew I deserved this for all the parties and booze. For turning my back on my family and charities. But most of all god. I used to be a good person. I used run 7 charities and cook for my family. But then he happened and I left home and started a screamo band . "aaahhhhhhhhh" the pain was becoming worse if that was possible. It felt like every inch of me was on fire. Yep hell. Then I heard the voices.

" She'll com around in 5 minutes" a high women's voice said from somewhere in hell. I found listening help distract me from the pain.

" Good I'm so sorry" this voice was drenched with guilt and misery. Did he do this to me.

" Jasper don't feel so bad, we all slip up and she'll be good for the family, and we'll be good for her besides she loves to shop" how'd she know that.

" Alice I should have had control this is all my fault she's in so much pain even more than bella was in or there something else going on" what he couldn't of heard me yelling at Paul. Paul that ass. If I ever see him again he'd get it. But I wouldn't cause I was in hell. "Besides hate to burst your bubble but she won't be able to shop for years"

What no shopping this was hell. That's the one thing I'd always loved it was even more relaxing than music.

" no jasper the two things she'll carry with her are her temper and will power so within the week she'll be able to handle Charlie and by next month she'll be able to be in large crowds so I have another shopping partner" Alice squealed. " oh she'll come through in 40 seconds and don't feel bad about her reaction and 3..2... 1"

And like some magic the pain was gone and I felt amazing'

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok so there's chapter two sorry for the wait but I'm so busy. I had to write this during class LOL. I'll try to update by Monday. Please review. They make me happy and inspire me. So you get longer and better chapters sooner. The song I -listen to were pain-three days grace and before he cheats- Carrie Underwood **

**TwilightGirly **


	3. No, I can't

My eyes shot open as Alice finished the count down. I saw colors I'd never seen. I knew for 6 years of science I shouldn't be able. And the dust it was … beautiful. It was every were swirling, dancing around . How had I missed this my entire life. As I looked around the room I saw the two who where talking. Alice was a small pixie woman with short black hair and topaz eyes. She had a comforting hand on Jasper. The first thing I notice was the scars he was covered in them. But he was still very handsome, he was lean but still muscular with blond hair. But his eyes shocked me, they were a horrifying red and the held guilt and pain. That confirmed my earlier suspicion that he had this to me what ever it was.

"You, you did this didn't you" I accused the monster.

" Calm down, please let us explain what's happening. I know your confused" He was telling me calm down, I knew I should be pissed but oddly I felt calm and willing to comply.

" Fine explain why I just felt why I just went through the worst pain of my life. Explain why I can see stuff I shouldn't be able to and most importantly where the hell am I." I but as much venom as I could into my words.

" Well this is a lot to take in but we're vampires and Jasper slipped up and turned you" I think Alice was trying to be serious but I just started laughing. Ok these guys had read one to many vamp books.

" Ok, so I'm at a not house how joy. I knew Paul pushed me over the edge." I was hysterical now " I be I killed him and that slut, or did I try and kill myself. That sound more like me. But I passed out.

Then Alice ran faster than I should be able to see and returned with a mirror. She held it up for me to see. But the girl staring back at was not me, her hair was a long brown similar to the shade I had before I dyed it but it had blond highlights. She also was curvy and three or four inches taller. But the biggest difference was her eye the were the same blood red as Jasper's, not my hazel. But the woman mimicked ever thing I did. I knew the were telling the truth. I couldn't kill to live, I wouldn't have some die so I could live this unnatural life. So I ran and jump out the window into one of the rare sunny in forks.

**Sorry it's not one of the best but please review if you have any idea's please share. Sorry I don't have any song to go with this chapter.**

**Twilightgirly**


	4. anger, misery and a sister

I waited for the pain. For the burn that legend told me would happen but nothing happened I didn't even feel the warmth of the sun. when opened my eyes I saw my hands glittering._ What can I not die. I have to be able I won't live by killing._ That's all went through my head. " Marissa, please come back . I now your confused but we'll help you. We all went through the same thing, please come up" though it wasn't Jasper or Alice I picked up sp much understanding and care in that mans voice. It was no louder than normal talking and I heard it as if I were in the same room. This scared me so I ran, faster than I thought possible. How did this happen to me, I was a christen, even as I lost my way I always went to church Sunday hangover or not. I prayed every night. Maybe this was some sort f test to make sure I didn't loose faith and didn't go all crazy blood thirsty monster. If so this was some messed up shit. If I need blood to survive and won't kill I human than what can I do? This is bull shit. I could feel the rage rising. This was so not even remotely fair.

"Why me, I didn't do anything." I yelled to the skies " What to you want from me? I can't do this. I can't die, I can't kill. What do you want?" I punch I near by rock and I shattered. Fueling my anger even more.

" So they can't fight us off, they can't out run us, they won't even want to" I yell yanking my hair " Where is there chance, why me?

Then I just scream, destroying anything in site. When my anger subsides I see the damage I did, trees rocks any thing within 50 feet had been shattered killed. I've protest waste of our natural resource and now I've murdered this habited. I that thought I cried. I half excepted to cry blood, but no my sobs where dry. This sent me further over the edge. As I finally start to calm down and take deep breaths, I smell the most delicious thing ever. Without thinking I follow the smell. I finally find the source a mountain lion, stalking a little deer. I felt sorry for the deer, it would be dinner soon. But then I felt the burn and my body took over and I attacked the lion. The poor creature had not chance, I was on it and drank it's blood in seconds. I felt the self hatred rising along with even more anger. Worse than the first. " fuck what wrong with me" I scream " God help me. I accepted you, now please save me, I gave all of my self and all I've got in return from this world is pain and hurt. Never family, never friends, never joy. Just shit. I just want to come home, but instead I cursed to live in hell forever." I never blamed god just the his people. I stared to try sob again but I noticed someone in the meadow. Alice and Jasper both had looks of sorrow and surprise on there faces. I notice 6 others in the clearing. One was so huge he was like a house, next to him a god like blond. On her left was a blond man his eye seemed proud, his arm was around a motherly red head women. The last couple was a brunette women with a bronze had man. All of them were pale with gold eyes full of pity. Except hers held understanding .

" You followed me" I slightly glad to have something to take my anger out " what the hell is wrong with you ? What the hell do you want from me?"

"Marissa calm down and let us…" the blond man began. Big mistake.

" Don't tell me to calm down calm. How the hell do know my name. what the the fuck did you do to me" their eye held fear and shock. I look down and saw why, I was on fire but nothing I touched was. Fear overtook the anger. As it did the fire stopped.

" Everyone leave now, I talk to her" the blond spoke up.

" But Rose you saw what she did" the house seemed protective of her.

" She won't hurt me, will she Alice" how would Alice know.

" She doesn't plain on it but.." Rose didn't let her finish

" See, now go or you won't get any thing for months" she threatened

" but Rose" he whined

" Emmett go''

" I can't do that"

" Edward what was she thinking earlier when she was yelling"

" She hated hurting anything and hated what happened to her it's the same thing they did to you rose and what they tried to do to Bella" Edward put a protective hand around the girl who most of been Bella.

"I thought so" she turned to Emmett " See honey, I'll be find I just need to talk to her."

That seem to convince him, he reliantly left and the rest followed. I was oddly comforted that she was the only one who stayed.

" Marissa, right" she said as she sat in front of me.

" Ya Rose?" I said in a weak voice

" Actually Rosalie, but rose is fine" she smiled.

"So I take it you dad was abusive to" I asked .

"No I was raped by my fiancé and beaten to near death"

"oh that happened to me to but it was arranged by my dad so it wasn't as bad" I admitted " I'd never told any one before"

" Well do you want to tell first or me" she asked .

" I'll go" and I jumped into the story of how my dad started to beat me, after my mom left. He blamed me for not being the perfected daughter. How my dad wanted to get rid of me and tried to force me to marry a man name Andrew Nightly and he couldn't wait for the marriage and took advantage of me. So I ran to my moms. She had been living in L.A and remarried. She was even pregnant I had known where she was all along but was scared to have my dad follow me to her and hurt her. That's what her did she blamed me for loosing the baby. And she had every right to it was my fault. So I ran away I lived own my own. A few years later she found me again I tried to kill me for her baby. But I got away but I couldn't give her away to the police. Then I told her about my abusive boyfriend Tom and about Paul.

She told me about her best friend and her family. How just before her wedding what her fiancé did to her and about how the Cullens found her. Then how she knew she never loved her ex-fiancé when she met and saved Emmett. I never felt so connected to any one or felt that I could be so close to anyone. Then she talked about her family. I learned that the other two in the meadow earlier where Esme and Carlisle, and they were like all of there parents. And they wanted to be mine too. I thought that sound kinda nice. She told me that Jasper cold control emotions although he had difficulty with mine because I was so strong willed. I joked that I was just moody. Alice could she the future and Edward could read minds. Everyone's but Bella's she had a mental shield, that cold cover everyone. She told me everyone's story. Edward and Bella had a daughter that ran off with a werewolf and got married. She looked 19 but was really only 9. She still visited now and then but Edward really hated Jacob and I could understand, I mean she was a baby when he imprinted. That's just creepy. But best of all the we're "veg heads " the only drank animal blood. After talking so more about less important things like music and clothes we went hunting some more. By the time the sin started to set I loved Rose like a sister and the way she talked about everyone I was beginning to love them. Especially her husband Emmett her sound like a lot of fun, but I'm sure she was bias. I already knew the answer when she asked me, " want to go back?"

"Ya let's go home" she beamed when I answered

**I hope you liked it, it's over 1,460 words. I'll try and have a new chapter up by Thursday maybe Friday. But the more reviews the more motive I have to write so please review.**

**Twilightgirly**


	5. ok so can i do?

As soon as I entered the house the pixie, Alice, ran up and tackled me.

"Marissa, I'm so glad you came back" she squealed.

" Thanks Alice, oddly so am I" she hugged me tighter and I was sure that if I were still human I'd be died right now.

I heard a chuckle from across the room.

" Edward get the hell out of my head."

" oh so I'm guessing Rose told you all about us" Carlisle said

" Yep and it make sense, I mean how Alice knew when I was going to wake up, how Edward knew what I was thinking and why I feel calm right now. And if you don't cut it out, I'm sure there's some civil war artifacts in your room that are quite flammable." I gave him a wink to let him know I was joking but still I felt my emotions return. Which was nervousness but still like I was home. " But I still have some questions"

"shot away" Edward said

" so first you all know my name and I think I know all your but let me get it straight Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and the house is Emmett" I pointed to each of them as I said there name.

"Yeppers, little sis" Emmett said giving me a huge bear hug.

"good thing I don't need air" Emmett a erupted and everyone else chuckled. As soon as he let me go Esme and Bella hugged me.

" welcome to the family" Esme voice was so motherly it made me feel even more at home.

" Finally I'm not the youngest" Bella chimed.

" Why being the youngest is fun, you get spoiled the most" I teased .

" so any ways what was it you wanted to know" Carlisle asked

" well you only eat animals right" he nodded yes " And some of you have power and mines the whole fire thing"

" Yep Marissa's a fighter" Alice joked

"so my temper is my biggest characteristic, joy" I said glumly.

" That and will power" she tried to cheer me up.

" Great so I'm a stubborn bitch"

" Watch the French" Esme said already falling into mom mode.

" Sorry" oops I wasn't used to parents, I mean I haven't had one since I was 15 and that was 2 years ago.

" Aw don't worry it's going to be part of the reason we all love you" Alice comforted.

" Well that's good cause I'm not changing any time soon" I responded " so I have to leave here"

" It's be best that way, we already cleared out Edward's room. He and Bella live in a cottage not to far from here."

"I'm okay with that but can I at least get some CDs and clothes from my apartment?"

" it's best if Alice and Edward go, your control won't be that good for a little while, but if Alice is right the in a few weeks you can get every thing else"

" okay can I please my answering machine and call my sis too tell her I'm leaving the U.S or something?" I begged

" think that's a good idea" Esme said handing me the phone.

I dialed her number and prepared to cut my last ties to the rest of the world.

**Ok, so this wasn't the best chapter and sorry it took so long but I've been so flippen busy lately. Well please review.**

**Twilightgirly. **


	6. goodbye, hello

My new answering machine was sort and sweet, it simply stated that I was going to Africa and wouldn't know when I'd be back if I'd be back. My call to my older sister would be harder. She would want reasons dates, time and places. I'd have to B.S a lot. _Well here goes nothing _thought as I pressed send. She picked up on the second ring.

" hello this is Ms. Parker" god I hated to ruin her honeymoon.

" Hey big sis" I tried to put as much excitement in my voice as I could muster.

" Hey what's wrong" I decided to treat it like a band -aid.

" I'm going to Africa, I'm going with the peace co. and I'm already at the airport"

" What why didn't you tell me. We just saw each other" her voice was full of worry " when do you come back?"

" I just fond out I was leaving, I don't think I'm coming back, well at least not for a long time"

" what about your family, what about Paul?" She was holding back tears.

" What family? Ava, my parents hate me and we only see each other every few years. And you have Andy now."

" ya well what about your job and you didn't answer about Paul" she was have a fit.

" Paul's an ass and the club can find a new manger, I'm not needed here, but I'm needed there"

" okay just promise to call, now and then" she gave up. We talked for a little bit longer but I made her go back to her husband. As soon as I hung up I started dry sobbing and Rose held me comforting . I don't know how long I just cried but when I stopped I noticed everyone was looking at me with pity.

" Okay so someone said something about a room" I broke the silence.

" Ya want to see it" Alice said " Esme already redid it and Edward's getting your stuff right now, don't worry I'll go later to get you clothes. I don't trust him and I want to see your clothes."

" sure" I answered sheepishly. With that Alice dragged me up the stairs, to my new room. It was perfct for my the walls where white and there was a black bed with a green comforter against one wall. On other wall there was a black couch and a Chinese nature. On across was a self that would be perfect for my Dvds and books. The last wall was a door that opened onto a porch.

" so what do you think" Esme asked nervously

' It's perfected how'd you know"

" Alice" she stated simply.

" thank you so much" I said and felt an a need to hug her so I did.

" We'll leave you to your thoughts for a little while" she hugged me tighter before letting go and leaving.

And my thought roamed to the weirdness of this all and to how safe and at home I felt.

**I know this is all lovey dovey but I wanted her to feel at home and please review.**

**Twilightgirly**


	7. my baby

I decided to make use of my time and right a song. It always helped my sort through my feelings. Which is just what I needed right now. By the time I finished the second song there was a knock on my door. "come in" I called and Alice came bursting in followed by Edward with I box and a large duffle bag.

" Score my stuff"

" I didn't know what you'd want so I grabbed a little of every thing and a lot of music" he set the bag down and handed my the box. I opened it and all my music was there along with my laptop ( I didn't have a stereo).

" Edward I could kiss you right now" I said pulling out a few Cds, disturbed, Three Days grace and Taylor Swift. Hey , rock may be my favorite I love ALL music.

" You better not, I'm married now" he must be a newly wed thought.

" Edward we get it your married, you don't have to mention it every chance you get" Alice scolded

" Sorry"

" Now tell her what I made you get"

" OK well alice had a vision and called me while I was still at your house…" Edward began

" And he got your Guitar" as Alice said this Emmett came in with my black Schecter.

" My baby" I cried and ran to it, picking it up as if it were glass. " Alice, I'll love you forever."

" I know" she said

" hey what about us" Emmett whined " I replaced the strings for you so you can play it without breaking it"|

" Really Emmet you are by far the coolest big brother ever" I said giving him a bear hug.

" It's no big deal, but now you have to play us something"

" Sure I've missed playing, I wrote this one about my mom left my dad. It's called Family Portrait "

" wait til everyone's in here" Alice squealed before running of. She was back in seconds with every one. "Okay go"

" Like I said this is Family Portrat" I giggled before starting.

Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things yousaid You fight about money, bout me and my brother And this I come home to, this is my shelter It ain't easy growin up in World War III Never knowin what love could be, you'll see I don't want love to destroy me like it has donemy family Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don'tleave Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the soundMake mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around My mama she loves you, no matter what she saysits true I know that she hurts you, but remember I loveyou, too I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't haveno choice, no way It ain't easy growin up in World War III Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen I don't want love to destroy me like it did myfamily Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don'tleave In our family portrait, we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, let's act like it comesnaturally I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses I don't want a step-brother anyways And I don't want my mom to have to change herlast name In our family portrait we look pretty happy We look pretty normal, let's go back to that In our family portrait we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally In our family portrait we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal, let's go back to that (I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll doanything) In our family portrait we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) Let's play pretend act and like it comes sonaturally (I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don'tleave) In our family portrait we look pretty happy (Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal, let's go back to that (I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don'tleave) Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Turn around please Remember that the night you left you took myshining star? Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Don't leave us here alone Mom will be nicer I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right I'll be your little girl forever I'll go to sleep at night

By the time I finished I Alice and Esme looked like they would cry if they could. Rose looked like she was ready to kill and Emmett wanted to help.

" Guys it's okay, I'm happy with the way my life is. I'm the person I am because of it. And I'm a damn good person and if anyone disagrees then fuck them"

" I just hate that you had to go through that" Esme sad giving me a hug.

" It's fine" I truly believing it was I finally had the family I wanted and really needed. **Okay I know this was sappy as well as most of them have been but Paul will be coming in soon, so that will be some drama and very funny. The song is Family Portrait by Pink. I love the song and cried the first heard it. Well, please review.**

**Twilightgirly **


	8. dogs

**. I so sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have reason my computer crashed so I didn't have any way to update. But now you have a chapter and I'll 7 update soon. If you have any ideas please send me them I need a way to make this more exciting.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing **

Chapter 7

"Fifty bucks on Alice" I call, it's just us 'kids' and we're all watching Alice and Edward play chess.

"Hey I was just going to say that" jasper yelled.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me" Edward snapped.

"Oh, don't be such a baby" Rose

"I'll take that bet" Bella piped "Someone needs to or Eddie well through a fit"

"Awesome, Alice if you win I'll go shopping with you in a on my first trip out" the look she gave me made me instantly wish I hadn't said that.

"O.K Edward you're so going down" Alice chirped. Sure enough six hour later Alice said "check mate"

"There Alice, you won now well you please stop singing Barbie Girl"

"Fine" she grumbled.

"Thank you"

"What's that horrible smell" I asked as soon as I noticed a smell that reminder me of road kill.

" The dogs are here" Rose said as she pinched her nose.

**Sorry it was so short I'll try and update tomorrow.**

**Love, **

**Twilightgirly**


	9. Moving?

**Marissa POV **

**"** Dogs?" I ask completely confused.

" Werewolves**,** There's a pack of them down in La Push" Bella explains.

" Oh yeah, the child lovers" I reply, the told me about them before and their imprinting.

"Marissa we went over this they can't control it, it's not like normal love" Bella loves the wolves for some reason.

" I still think it's creepy"

" I agree with the fireball" Rose says in my defense.

" What ever, so what are they here for" I change the subject.

" The must have heard about you" Edward guesses, or hears. I still can't get use to his mind reading.

"This could get heated even with my calming ability" Jasper eyes me.

" Okay, I'll hang out in my room until it settled down and try not to burn the house down" I stomp off " besides they reek"

Just as I said that the door bell rang, and Alice ran to get it.

They had to know that I wasn't going to my room but just to the top of the stairs to watch.

I really wanted to see the shape shifters. But no movie or book could prepare me for what came in.

Three Native Americans the first one was pretty big but not nearly as big as Emmet, the second was a very beautiful girl. But it was the third that I couldn't stop staring at, it was Paul.

" Sam, Leah, and Paul" Edward greeted " what brings you here?"

" Cut the crap blood sucker we know about the new one" Paul voice was filled with more venom than I'd ever heard before. And it made me shake with anger.

" We can't begin to apologize, but you have to understand it was an accident" Alice states calmly " Jasper has little control and when he smelled her he couldn't help it"

" We understand but it does violate the treaty" Sam replies " and we have no way of knowing if the people here are safe"

" You don't have to worry Marissa has amazing control almost as good as Bella's" Alice explains. At this Paul's eye widen but he kept he's mouth shut.

" But there's no way to be sure, we not sure we can let this slide" Sam responses.

"Sam quite the bullshit, they broke the treaty, we should kill them all" Paul yells. That was the last straw.

" Marissa, stay there" But Edward was to late, I was down there stares and on Paul in mere seconds.

" You cheating, lying, piece of shit" I yelled as a was pulled of him.

"Marissa?" He looked at me in shock.

" Yeah it's me you ass whole, your lucky I didn't rip of your head" I screamed as I tried to break free of jasper's and Emmet's grasp.

" What the hell did you do to here" Paul turned his fury to Jasper " she was a good person, she could have been something but you killed her"

"You didn't think I was so amazing when I was in New Mexico"

"Marissa, you have to understand, I …" he didn't finish the sentence

" IMPRINTED YOU KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN AT SOME TIME AND YET YOU STILL STRUNG ME ALONG" I knew if I didn't calm down I'd hurt some one' Edward I'm goin to blow if you don't get him out of here soon " I mentally yelled at him.

"Paul you need to leave" he calmly said.

" Like hell I will"

" she's a new born and can't control her powers, so unless you want to end up in flames you leave now."

" what?"

" I all ways was a pryro" I wink at him

" we'll be back tomorrow to degust this with out Paul"

"Okay just get him out of here"

With that they were gone.

" you can let me go now, you know" I sigh.

"O sorry"

" so do I get to kill or are we moving?" Rose ask.

" what , we aren't moving because of me" I proclaim.

" we'll wait until Mom and Dad get back but I'm guessing we're going to Alaska'' Edward said ignoring me.

"It was over due anyway, I'll start packing" Alice mumbles

" Finally, I was sick of forks" Rose exclaims " we need a town with a mall this time"

" Oh, one with a huge mall" Alice beams " we can go shopping every day"

" so everyone in favor of moving" I ask still feeling guilty.

They gave their yeahs and ran of to pack, while I just went to my room and sat on the coach. I just got used to this house**.**

* * *

**Okay so I know it was a really long time but my computer crashed again. So I just got reconnected today. I tried to make it up with I longer chapter, I hope you love it. I'm thinking a chapter or two more and then the end, I may do a sequel where Marissa finds love.**

**Love, **

**Twilightgirly **


End file.
